1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel unit of a dealing board adapted to be employed in terminals of banks and financial organizations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, the terminals in banking organizations uses a dealing system carrying out transactions or dealings of securities, shares, and foreign exchange by means of telephone lines. A unit for such dealing system has a dealing board provided with operating portions and multi-function telephones and the like, a desk on which the dealing board is installed. The dealing system is constructed by installing a plurality of the desks in a dealing room.
FIG. 28 shows a conventional desk 50 installed in the dealing room. The desk 50 has an operation part 51 having various telephoning functions and a dealing board 53 having a hand-set 52, respectively placed on the desk. Further, the desk 50 has a display appliance 54 placed on the rear part of the desk so as to show economic information and the like.
In order to use the dealing board 53 as a communication means, the dealing board provides a set panel units containing a dial operating portion 55, a displaying portion 56 of, for example, a liquid crystal display and the like showing the name of a sender, a volume dial 57 for controlling sound volume of the hand-set 52 and dark-and-light level of the displaying portion 56, and a set of one-touch dial buttons 58 (hereinafter referred to as merely a button) for calling out the particular or appointed customer in a one-touch manner through the telephoning lines or network.
Each button 58 has a label on which the name of a client is printed and stucked onto its top face in order to shown the name of the client on the button.
Because the dealing board 53 is used for different clients, it has been necessary to paste different set of labels for different dealing boards 53 to the top faces of the buttons 58 in accordance with the prior art. It has been difficult to mass-produce the dealing boards and cope with a change in demand which occurs when personal changes are made and similar changes are done in client companies.
FIG. 30 shows one of the apparatus for solving such problem of the conventional method. According to the prior art, a liquid crystal indicator 59 is installed by a button 58 as shown in FIG. 30. Names of the customers are indicated on the liquid crystal indicator 59 of the panel unit of the conventional dealing board and can be easily changed by means of controlling the software in the computer.
According to the prior art, due to the narrow space for containing the mounted parts of the panel unit, the indication device is restricted to ones of a liquid crystal, such as the liquid crystal indicator 59. It is noted that the characters displayed on the indicator 59 of such kind is not clear and the viewing angle is narrow. In addition, the liquid crystal indicator 59 must be mounted on every low of the buttons 58, so that the electric wiring of the liquid crystal indicator 59 is made complicated and a mounting operation of the liquid crystal indicator 59 necessitates much hand-work.
According to another indication method of the customer names on the panel unit, a touching panel is placed on the top face of a plasma display device and the like, so that it is possible to recognize the names of the customers without labels attached onto the top faces. According to such panel unit, when light of ultraviolet ray LEDs arranged on the top face of the display device in a matrix shape is interrupted by a finger of the operator, the position of the finger is detected and it functions as a switch. As a result, there is no feeling of pressing the buttons and the operability of the panel unit is deteriorated. Because the indicator 59 is directly touched, the indicator 59 is apt to become dirty deteriorating visibility of the indicators.
Additionally, the conventional dealing board 53 used as a terminal of financial organizations or companies deals with financial transactions by means of telephone lines, so that it is necessary to provide telephone functions and a keyboard for using these telephone functions.
In the conventional dealing board 53, the keyboard is made and used as a unit and the united keyboard has operation buttons as shown in FIG. 31 and FIG. 32.
In detail, the operation button shown in FIG. 31 consists of a button 58, an electric conductive contacting rubber 59 placed below the button 58, a printed substrate 61, and a panel 62 covering the printed substrate 61. The button 58 is adapted to be urged upwardly by a resiliency of the electric conductive contact rubber 59. An outwardly projected engagement portion 63 is formed on the lower and outer circumferential portion of the button 58. Because the engagement portion 63 engages with the bottom face of the panel 62, the button 58 doesn't get out of place from a hole 64 of the panel 62.
When the button 58 such constructed above is pressed, the button 58 lowers by a stroke S and a contact portion 65 placed on the electric conductive contact rubber 59 comes in contact with contacts 66 on the printed substrate 61 leading electricity between these contacts 66. It is apparent that the low and of the button 58 is separated from a top face of the electric conductive contact rubber 59 by a gap X2, thereby the former cannot come in contact with the latter even when the contact portion 65 comes in contact with these contacts 66.
When the thickness of the panel 62 is shown by D, a height of the engagement portion 63 is C, and the thickness of the electric conductive contact rubber 59 is B, a total of D, C, and B, as well as the stroke S and the gap X2 equals to a thickness size A measured from the top face of the printed substrate 61 to the top face of the panel 62.
Other operation buttons shown in FIG. 33 and FIG. 34 have been used in the field. The button shown in FIG. 33 has a dome-like button 68, and a polyester sheet 67 having its upper surface printed and covering the button 68. Another button shown in FIG. 34 has a silicon rubber sheet 69 in addition to the dome-like button 68 and the polyester sheet 67, and a different button 70 connected to the silicon rubber sheet 69. It is apparent that the flat button 70 is placed on and above the dome-like button 68. A thickness size A of the button shown in FIG. 34 measured from the top face of the printed substrate 61 to another top face of the panel 62 is exceedingly shorter than the size A of the operation button shown in FIG. 31.
The conventional operation buttons 68 and 70 shown in FIG. 33 and FIG. 34, respectively have strokes S of only about 1 mm because a molding process of polyester material has a restriction and life of the polyester sheet 67 is short.
Consequently, operation or pressing feeling of the buttons 68 and 70 are bad. When these buttons 68 and 70 are employed in the dealing board and they are used frequently, they will be broken soon. It is said that they have poor reliability in operation.
When the thickness size measured from the top face of the printed substrate 61 and the top face of the button 58 in the conventional keyboard unit 53 is made small, insulation resistance between the printed substrate 61 and the button 58 becomes low, static electricity noise impressed to around the button 58 through its top side is transferred to a signal pattern 72 connected to an electrode of the contact 71 shown in FIG. 35, and entered into an electronic circuit from a through hole 73 through a connector, thereby generating errors in operation.